Twists and Turns
by MarshmallowMango82
Summary: The Kingdom of Fiore just ended a war, and everything is back to normal. Lucy Heartfillia is the commander of Fiore. She has no intention for a love life, and her only priority is to protect the kingdom until her last breath. 1 girl, 1 guy, 1 killer, and many killed.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue Part 1**

 **Commander Lucy Heartfillia-**

It's been about 2 years since we've been in a war against the Kingdom of Hercus. To be honest, this war has been getting on my nerves, and I'm not the only one to be thinking this.

I am commander of Fiore, and Gajeel Redfox is second in command. His majesty is Maxon McGarden, and his wife is Lily McGarden. Their daughter, also my best friend, is Levy McGarden, we've known each other since birth. My father was commander during the time, and my mother was her majesty's advisor. My mother was also best friends with the queen, my dad was the same way with the King. They met each other after her majesty married the crown prince.

We were on bad terms with the kingdom of Hercus, but one day they came and attacked the palace. They killed many people, and my mom and dad died protecting the Queen and King. I was 17 years old during the time, and my dad taught me how to fight, it was my job to protect Levy.

After that day, the King called on war with Hercus. And I inherited the commander position, as my dad's last wishes.

At the moment, Gajeel and I are going over the next and hopefully final battle strategy before we present it to his majesty.

"I think we should send out some of our rouges first. We can drop about 15 off at the top levels to get rid the guards on the high ground. Then after the outside top areas are cleared, we should send some more to kill some of the guards grading the walls outside and at the gate," I say pointing to the areas we would drop them off at.

"Sounds good. Then what?" Lieutenant Gajeel asks.

"We can hopefully save some of our captured soldiers, then get our spies to plant a bomb in the heart of the palace."

"The heart of the palace is too open, they might get spotted. It's too risky if we want to make this attack successful."

"True, may-"

I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I turn off the lacrama that shows the map of the Hescus' palace off.

"Come in," I say. The door opens and in comes Levy's maid, Sarah.

"Sorry to interrupt, Commander, but her highness invites you to tea on the gold patio to talk to you about important matters," She said in her soft voice.

"Okay, tell her I will be there in a bit," I tell her.

"Understood," She gives me a quick curtsy and teleports out of the room back to her highness. The maids and butlers that personally serve the royal family have the power to teleport. This power was granted by the royal family them self. However, for safety precautions, a magic book is kept somewhere that takes notes on when, where, and what they do when they teleport.

I start walking towards the door, then realize that I forgot to give orders to Lieutenant Gajeel. I turn around.

"You are excused, for now, you may do as you wish in the meanwhile. I'll send a staff member to come get you after I finish talking to the Princess," I say to him. Gajeel's face turns bright red.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"U-uh, do you mind, if you have the chance that is, to tell her highness that I said 'hello'?"

"Um, sure. Is that all?" I ask him.

"Yes, that's all, and thank you."

"Anytime," and with that, I walked out of the room. Gajeel doesn't talk or meet with Levy as much as they used to before the war. They've both been busy with their duties. And I'm pretty sure Gajeel has a crush on Levy, but Levy denies it.

I get lost in my thoughts and accidentally run into a maid pushing a cart.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I say to the maid as I help her pick up the plates on the floor.

"Don't worry about it Commander," She replies to me. After picking up the plates she gave me a curtsey, said thank you, and went back to what she was doing.

The palace has seven layers. The first layer is the basement, the layer with the dungeon. The second layer is the royal ballroom and the throne. the third layer of the palace is the dining hall, kitchen, library, food storage room, the training rooms for the guards and soldiers, and the bronze patio. The silver patio is for big garden parties. The fourth layer has an indoor pool, guest rooms, a spa, the infirmary, and the silver patio (for tea parties less urgent, or just for fun tea sessions). The fifth layer has all of the meeting rooms. The sixth layer is where my room, Gajeel's room, and some of the king and queens advisors. Last but not least, the seventh layer is the rooms of the royal family. The gold patio is on the seventh floor. If a royal member invites you to tea on the gold patio, it's serious.

As I approach the doors to the gold patio, the two guards that guard the doors opens the doors and salutes to me. I give them both a nod in acknowledgement and appreciation.

I walk out to see that Princess Levy is already sitting and waiting for me.

"Sorry for making you wait, your highness," I bow to her highness.

"No, you're fine. Take a seat," Princess Levy says to me. "Tea?"

"Yes, please," She signals Sarah to pour me some tea.

"So as you know, hopefully, the final attack is coming soon," she starts, "I thought it would be a good idea to get some extra help to make sure it ends once in for all."

"Excuse me, your highness, but what do you mean extra help?" I take a sip of my tea.

"I have contacted one of our strongest allies, knowing that Hercus is quite strong them self, and asked if they can lend us some troops," she tells me

"What!?" I blurt out. She gives me a weird look. I wipe my mouth. "Which kingdom?" I ask her as I take a sip from my tea.

"The kingdom of Furnella is coming to help, along with their commander," She tells me calmly. I choke on the tea once again.

"I'm sorry your highness, but I believe there is no need for extra help. Our troops are surely strong enough to handle the Hercus kingdom without any help. Especially from the Furnella kingdom."

"I knew you would say that. The Hercus kingdom is quite unpredictable, and as the future ruler of this kingdom, I believe this is the safest, and the best course of action."

"It may be the safest, but it definitely is unnecessary." I start to raise my voice.

"This is my decision, we are getting extra help so that we don't end up like last time." She starts to raise her voice also.

"Yes, I understand where you're coming from, but why the Furnella Kingdom, why not the kingdom of Galena or something? Or here is a better choice, how about no help. Asking for help in our war would make it seem like we can't handle ourselves!" I tell her as I stand up.

"I don't want to risk it again!" She stands up.

"But Levy, asking for help can ruin our reputation as one of the strongest empires! And you know that I have a personal thing against the Furnella kingdom! I don't mean to be selfish, but I definitely don't want Fiore to be loo-"

"Commander Lucy Heartfillia!" I stop talking. "The King is letting me make the choices in this war! I don't want to embarrass myself, and I'm sure you don't want to embarrass yourself either. So put your personal feelings aside and deal with it! Understood!?" She yells at me.

I give her a blank face. "Understood, your highness."

"You may be excused now." With that, I bowed to her and started to walk away.

"By the way, Lieutenant Redfox says 'hello'" And with that, I left the patio.

 **Hey, guys! Hope you enjoyed part 1 of the prologue! Smash that follow and favorite button and don;t forget to leave a review! I'll see ya next time! Peace out!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time skip: Two days later 9:00 am**

 **Lucy Heartfillia**

It's been a week since the last bloodbath battle of the war. We barely won, I survived with a shot to the stomach and leg, and a dislocated shoulder (right). Lieutenant Redfox survived with a broken leg (left) and was shot in his right arm. The commander of Furnella had a blow to his head and some broken ribs, he is currently resting in the infirmary. I can't help but feel it's my fault he is in such bad shape, so I check in on him from time to time.

One-third of my army survived, and so did the Furnella's army, I found that quite surprising that some soldiers even lived at all. His majesty announced a ball we are hosting tomorrow to celebrate our victory of a three-year war. It's going to be torturous to keep the security high in this condition. Even with our greatest enemy gone, anything can happen.

I sit at my desk writing a letter to mom and dad about what happened during that final battle. After finishing, I stamp the letter and placed it in my secret department. I grabbed another piece of paper and started to write,

* * *

 _Meet me in the Platinum meeting room at 10, we need to discuss the security measures for the ball tomorrow._

 _-Commander Heartfillia_

* * *

"Ashlyn," I call out to my maid.

"Yes, Commander?"

I give a sigh, "Just call me Lucy for the last time, Ashlyn." I've known Ashlyn since childhood also, her mom was one of the top maids. Ashlyn is one of the few people I completely trust.

She smiles at me, knowing that here calling me 'Commander' annoys the fuck out of me.

"Anyways, hand this note to Lieutenant Redfox for me please, " I hand her the letter.

"Ok," She grabs the letter and teleports out of the room to Gajeel.

I sit there taking a deep breath before standing up to go get ready.

I try my best to walk normally to the bathroom to scrub myself since I can't get my cast wet. After doing so, I wrapped a towel around myself and went to go find my clothes.

Struggling to put on my daily armor, I grunted through the pain.

"Lucy! What do you think you're doing?" I turn around to see Ashlyn rushing towards me.

"No, no. I'm good, I can do it myself," I tell her.

"Child, Lucy, honey… Do you not see your current condition?!" She yells at me.

"Haha… ha… ha," I faked laughed.

"Ugh, let me help you," she picks up my daily armor and gives a face. "Hon, you are not walking around in your current condition is this one-hundred-pound armor."

"But I have to, I'm the commander and what else am I supposed to wear?"

"A dress for Mavis' sake!"

"No," I crossed my arms.

"You are in awful condition and you need to head properly!"

"Not wearing a dress."

"But-"

"No one knows about my current condition except for you! I don't want anyone knowing that I'm injured!"

Ashlyn was the one who had to took care of my wounds. I wouldn't want the King to be knowing about my bad condition and make me 'take it easy'. Our country has a lot of repairs to make, and I'm not gonna stand on the side and watch it repair itself without me.

"But you need to recover! You would be useless if you can't do anything either way!"

"I can do things! Sure I can't lift things at the moment, but I can do some things!"

"Still!"

"I am wearing my daily armor, and that's final, and that is a command!"

She gives me a look of disappointment.

"Yes, Commander. At least, let me help you get dressed," I soften a bit.

"Ok," I say quietly.

* * *

After getting ready, it was 9:45. I decided to go check on the Commander of Furnella.

It was quite painful to walk down the hallways. Ashlyn put some padding on the armor on my shoulder so there is less pain. It actually is helping a bit.

I walked as normally as I possibly could. Looking out the window admiring how pretty it is outside today, I walked towards the infirmary.

"Mph," I fall to the floor blaming into something. I try not to cry out in pain knowing my surroundings. Instead, I take deep fast breaths. I look up to see the one and only Commander Natsu Dragneel, the commander of the Furnella Kingdom.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention," he offers me his hand. I took his hand and he helped me up.

"I see you are awake," I say to him in my business-like tone.

"So it does," He says in a tone that matches mine.

"Are you going to be heading back to Furnella today?"

"Actually no, since the King and Queen of Furnella are attending the ball tomorrow, I was ordered to stay here, to help with some security measures also."

"Oh, what about your men?"

"Hope you don't mind sharing."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. Well, I will be on my way, I have some other business to attend to. Do you know where you are going?"

"Ummm, to be honest, no."

"Ashlyn," I call. Ashlyn appears out of a flash of light.

"Yes, Commander?" She curtseys.

"Are you busy at the moment?"

"I'm helping prepare for the ball tomorrow, but I can spare a few minutes. What do you need?"

"Do you mind showing Commander Dragneel to room G-2 for me? I have a meeting to go to."

"Of course. Right, this way Commander Dragneel." She curtsy to both of us.

"See you later, Dragneel." With that, I walked towards the meeting room.

* * *

I walk into the Platinum meeting room, where only Gajeel and I are the only one's allowed in, for security reasons, and the royal family. But it's really only for private talk between Gajeel and me.

"How's your leg and arm?" I ask him, startling him.

"Been better. Did you get any bad injuries?" He asks me.

"No, only a couple of giant bruises here and there." I lied.

"That's good, at least, one of us can work properly."

"Anyways. We should keep security tight, because other enemies, or allies of the Hercus, might take the opportunity to try and take us down while we are weak and are recovering. We will need to do a lot of rotating to make sure everyone is alert.-"

* * *

 **Time skip: 12 am.**

The royal family is fast asleep, and I make my rounds making sure the security is good.

The hallways are empty except for the night guards that are on their shift. I check to make sure that the royal family is safe and then head to Dragneel's room to make sure he is also fine.

I head back to my room and change into my nightwear, and head to sleep.

* * *

 **2:30 am**

I haven't been able to sleep since 1 in the morning. After looking at the clock, I decided to go take a walk around the gardens to clear my mind a bit.

I go to sit on a bench in the gardens that have a good view of the kingdom.

"Whatcha looking at?" A male voice behind me scares me as I draw out my sword and press it against his throat.


End file.
